Three-dimensional knit products with comparatively expensive structure, such as stockings, are currently made from several knit or cut segments that are combined with each other by sewing or stitching at their edges. Various other working steps continuously follow the process of sewing or stitching the individual segments together, which consequently cause additional costs.